1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the manufacture of insulated electrical conductors, and more particularly to apparatus for application of insulating tape along the longitudinal direction of substantially rectangular cross-section electrical conductors.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,797, 3,777,198 and 3,775,628 describe rectangular electrical conductors on which tapes of corona-resistant insulating material and/or tape-formed polymer film have been applied by arranging the tape or film along the longitudinal direction of the conductor. The tape is then folded around the edges of the conductor and is fixed to the underlying material by means of a binder which has been applied to the tape prior to its application to the conductor. The insulating tape is folded around the edges of the conductor and fixed to the underlying material in the manner described above.